Blue
by Siobhan-V-Clair
Summary: Years after the Battle of Majin Buu the Z fighters and family have a get together at Capsule Corp and good friends grow a lot closer. Good times, romance and chaos ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! Here's my first story. As a huge fan of DBZ I wanted to do a fanfic about it. In DBZ I realised the lack of female fighters in the anime. Even though I am a fan of Pan's character I was sad that she never made it to Super Saiyan so I wanted to make a fic about a female Saiyan fighter who could be useful and might even save the day (I haven't decided yet.)**

**Oh yeah! **

**Disclaimer alert****: I do not own Dragonabll, Dragonball Z or Dragonball GT, those belong to Funimation, Toei Animation, Fugi TV and Akira Toriyama. ****Just don't sue me!**

**Anyway, on with the fic!**

* * *

Blue: Vegeta and Bulma's other daughter. One year younger than Trunks and sister to Bra.

"Here they are!" ChiChi smiled. They were all having a get together before everyone travelled to Capsule Corp later to celebrate, it had been years scince the battle of Majin Buu. Goten was especially looking forward to it. Blue was coming, he hadn't seen her in years, not scince the battle. She was his best friend. Bulma had been talking to his mother on the phone a few days earlier. Apparantly both Trunks and Blue had both been training hard, Blue especially.

Their plane touched down. Out came the Briefs family. Trunks, Bra, Bulma, Vegeta and Blue. "Hey Vegeta!" Goku smiled. He just huffed. Trunks walked up to Goten. "Trunks!" Goten said. "Hey Goten!" Trunks said enthusiastically. Blue suddenly walked up from behind her family dressed in a dark blue Gi with a white belt around her waist and black boots. "Goten, it's good to see you." She smiled calmly. "Wow..." Goten whispered, just far enough away so she couldn't hear him. He didn't remember her being that pretty. Blue hair tied back in a ponytail with a fringe hanging at the side of her face. Blue eyes stared at him with a smile on her pink lips. "Y-You too." Goten said, coughing to make his voice sound a bit lower. "If I didn't know better I'd say you were nervous." She giggled. "Wow, Trunks and Blue sure have grown!" Krillen smiled. "So, how've you been over the years?" Goten asked Blue. "Great, wanna see something cool?" She asked, excited. "Okay." Goten nodded. "Must be good." Goten smiled, he could tell how excited she was by her voice. "Damn right. Blue turned Super Saiyan a few years ago." Trunks said. Blue powered up to Super Saiyan and smiled at Goten. "How'd it happen?" Goten asked. "I'll tell you later, then you can tell me yours." Blue proposed. "Sounds good." Goten smiled. "Hey, the first female Super Saiyan!" Goku smiled. "What were you expecting, she is MY daughter." Vegeta told Goku. Blue went back to normal again.

Bulma and ChiChi were soon catching up. "Migh has Blue grown." ChiChi said. "You're telling me, I can remember when she was my little girl. These days she's training with her father and brother. At least I've got Bra to keep me company." Bulma said.

Goten and Blue went off to spar away from the group.

As they were flying towards a spot away from the group Goten thought back all those years. They had finished sparring one day and started talking as they took some time to rest. She'd kissed his cheek, at the time he didn't know what it was but he felt all fuzzy inside. Now he did know he looked at her in a different way. "Here looks good." She said, touching down. Goten soon followed. "Show me what you got." She smirked. "No problem." Goten nodded.

The two started sparring.

Piccolo, Trunks, Goku, Vegeta, Android 18 and Krillen all flew over to where they were currently sparring.

"So, Blue, I never asked you about her name." Goku said to Vegeta. "Her hair is Blue, it's not rocket science, Kakarrot." Vegeta told him, arms crossed.

"So- Ah! How did you turn Super Saiyan then?" Goten asked. "Long story short, my parents were fighting again and frankly I had enough. Vegeta threatened the blow us all up and I guess in the heat of the moment it just happened." Blue explained. Goten explained his tranformation. "That sounds about right." Blue giggled. "H-Ah!" Goten was knocked tot he floor. Blue raised her hand as if to shoot an energy beam at him. "And you're dead." She smirked, lowering her hand. "Hey, I wanna re-match!" Goten yelled and jumped up. "You got it!" Blue said as the two ran at eachother again.

Piccolo thought back to when he first met blue.

Goten, Gohan and her came to find him.

"Hey Mr Piccolo!" Goten smiled, causing the Namekian to look towards the three. "Hm. Who's this?" He asked. "Blue, Vegeta and Bulma's daughter." Gohan explained. She was a little shy. "Hi." She said timidly.

She'd changed a lot scince then and grown a lot stronger.

"Those two are really going for it." Krillen said. Android 18 watched them closely. "If you ask me, I think they fancy eachother." She said suddenly. "No chance." Vegeta huffed. "Well, Vegeta, when they met again-" Goku was interrupted. "They don't like eachother Kakarrot, they would have stated it before an frankly I'm not sure why anyone would 'fancy' your son anyway!" Vegeta yelled at him. "Fine, geez!" Goku said, his voice high pitched. Trunks just started laughing.

They all started walking off, backs turned.

Goten and Blue both fell to the floor. Goten was only just able to hold hiself up before he fell on Blue. The two started laughing. "Slick move." Blue giggled as he rolled off to the side.

"So, I thought Bulma was gonna make you work at Capsule Corp." Goten said, looking to her. "I do. I'm just interested in fighting, that's all." She answered. She'd always been a tomboy, no matter how much her mother wanted to bring her up as a lady. "You coming tonight?" She asked. "Yeah!" Goten smiled. Today was gonna be a good day, they were sure of it.

The two flew back to the others.

Soon people went home to get ready for the party.

* * *

**That's it for the first chapter, expect more. I must warn you writers block can sometimes be a big problem for me so if I don't upload for a while at some point please don't get too worried.**

**-Siobhan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter! (I know it's a bit short.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DB/DBZ/DBGT.**

* * *

"I really have to wear a dress?" Blue asked her mother. "Yes, Blue. You'll look fine, and I'd give anything to see you in some proper clothes." Bulma said. "I do wear proper clothes." Blue protested. "Proper as in formal." Bulma said. "Oh..." Blue said quietly. "You'll look pretty!" Bra squeaked. "Thanks Bra." Blue smiled faintly.

Soon everyone was arriving, the Sons were last.

"Hey!" Trunks smiled to Goten. "Hey Trunks, hey..." Goten stared at Blue. "You're wearing a dress." He noted. "Alright, don't rub it in." She sighed, walking over with Trunks. Goten started giggling as he saw she was still wearing her boots. "Nice." He said, looking down. "Shut up." She said playfully and nudged him. He just laughed. "Aww!" Chi-Chi said, clapping her hands together. Trunks' eyes widened as he heard her. He pointed tot hem both in turn and looked to Chi-Chi, she just nodded. Trunks started making gagging sounds but quickly stopped as they looked to him. "Hey guys." He smiled. "C'mon, let's go have fun!" Goten smiled innocently and the three walked off.

"It's nice to see those three back together again." Goku smiled. "It'll be nice to see if Blue and Goten can measure up to eachother." Vegeta smirked. "She's been training hard for when they met again." Bulma smiled. "She's been training for this?" Goku asked, surprised. "She trained before Buu but after they hadn't seen eachother for a while she got a lot more interested in training." Bulma started. "She said she wanted to be as strong as her father, him and Trunks. She really looks up to them, especially Goten." Bulma smiled. "That's great." Goku smiled. "I don't know why she chooses to look up to your brat." Vegeta huffed and walked off.

"Hi Piccolo!" Goten smiled as he saw him. He just nodded. He suddenly raised a brow as he saw Blue in a dress. "Alright, don't get too caught up on it, it was my Mother's idea." Blue said, embarassed. "You're wearing a dress?!" Roshi yelled and turned around. Trunks, Goten and Blue all facepalmed in unison. He just stared at Blue, making some innappropriate comments. "I'm gonna go change..." Blue said quietly and walked off. Goten was abou to protest, he liked how she looked ina dress, but with Vegeta around he wasn't sure he wanted to challenge him in any way.

Soon enough Blue came back down dressed in a red and white top, knee-high shorts and her boots. "Aww..." Roshi sighed. "So, sparring?" Trunks asked. "You got it!" Goten smiled. The three ran off to sparr while the rest enjoyed the party.


End file.
